30 day OTP Challange
by Sirianna123
Summary: My 30 day OTP challange for Bill and Dipper. Some stories in this challenge series may be connected.
1. Day 1

1\. Holding Hands

* * *

Dipper doubted he'll ever get used to human version of Bill, but there was thing that would be even harder to get used to – Bill following him everywhere he went to.

"Have you seen those gnomes faces when they realised who I am?" And one more interesting thing about Bill – he never shut up. "That was just hilarious." And his obnoxious laugh.

Dipper was slowly, day by day regretting decision of trapping demon in human body. Artificially created body this damn triangle had choice of personalising. That was to lower chance of him actually getting mad and trying to escape.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice slowly nearing bridge and fact that he was walking directly past it. What woke him up was loud shout "Dipper!" just as he was about to fall and his hand getting grabbed by Bill who was only person around.

"Be a little more careful, Pine Tree." Demon said dragging him back on path. "I might still have most of my power but flying, levitating and resurrection, are out of my power." Demon rambled not letting Dippers hand go.

Dipper wasn't even listening to him focused on warm, gloved hand holding his hand and not letting go. And on Bill actually using his name. "You said my name." He said looking at Bills visible eye.

"And you almost fell down a cliff." Bill retorted with huff. "I can't believe I lost to you. Pay some attention to your surroundings Pine Tree." he continued still not letting Dippers hand go.

Dipper just stayed silent Battling warm feeling spreading inside him. Just what was it?

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	2. Day 2

2\. Cuddles

* * *

Dipper couldn't sleep. Who would be able to sleep with dream demon napping in their room. Right, Bill lost this part of his power when bound to human body but still was extremely powerful. At least Ford was almost completely sure Bill was no danger to him, dreams or not.

And so he just kept rolling around on his bed, Mabel had her own room now and was At Grendas at a sleepover so Dipper was alone with Bill calmly sleeping on other bed, still wearing this dumb yellow sweater and jeans. How could he be so comfortable in this clothes? At least he set his top hat and cane aside. But fact that he refused to cover himself with blanket or remove eye path hiding his right eye.

Sleeping like this Bill was almost cute… At this thought Dipper abruptly sat up. There was no way he'd think that. He was just tired.

"You okay, Pine Tree?" Bill asked looking at him with his sole eye.

For second or two Dipper was silently looking at wall just to nod and murmur quiet okay with weak smile.

"You're not okay. I can feel it. Remember, Ford connected us, I can somewhat feel what you're feeling." Bill reminded him with amused grin. "And I doubt there is a need to tell you how interesting it is." he added.

Dippers face was instantly redder than Mabels valentines sweater. "It was just a bad dream..." he lied, it was painfully obvious.

"Just come here." Bill muttered opening his arms. It took Dipper a second to process what demon said. "I'm not joking. You humans do this, right? As some kind of defence against nightmares" Bill answered question Dipper was about to ask. "If you're pretending it was just a bad dream go all the way with it." blonde shrugged smiling wide toothy grin.

"Fine, but don't try anything weird" Dipper sighed quickly passing distance between their beds. Bills body or meat sack, as he liked to call it was physically just year or two older than Dipper in theory but much taller than him.

Before human got chance to lie down comfortably Bills long thin arms sneaked around his hips and forced to lie on demons chest. "What are you doing?" Dipper asked, face once again red.

"Cuddling, always wanted to try it." Demon said happily. Dipper was tired after whole ordeal with sealing Bill and decided against complaining and arguing. Yellow sweater Mabel made for demon was really nice in touch. _Soft and…_ Dipper asleep before he could end that thought, Demons rhythmical breathing lulling him to sleep as Bill continued happily cuddling him. Next day Dipper decided that Bill is like oversized child with huge destructive power.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	3. Day 3

3\. Playing games

* * *

Dipper was confident in his chess, till he faced against Bill that was. And now he was almost defeated with this ridiculous bet hanging in air. Not to mention Mabel and grunkle Stan laughing ant how parenthetically he lost.

"What's wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked smiling smugly. Ford just shook his head. He was from very start against this game and bet and now was forced to watch by his brother and Mabel.

Dipper just glared at blonde on opposite side of the board. He got no intention of giving out his first kiss to Bill.

On other side demon was excited, it all came just from his curiosity and fact that Dipper plainly refused to give him a kiss. Not that Bill fully understood it all, he just knew that first kisses were a big deal. And Dippers reactions during the dame were just a pure gold for the demon.

Just then worst thing Dipper could imagine to happen happened. Wendy came looking for Stan. "It's not nice to slack off when we're working… What's going on here. And whose this?" It was first time she saw Bill in his human form.

"Names Bill Cipher, but we've already meet." Demon introduced himself before Ford could cut in. "Like, you're that creepy demon we were fighting last week?" Wendy asked taking short step back. Bill just nodded taking one of few last figures Dipper still got. "But I lost quite a bit of my power and I'm bound to Pine Tree." he added pointing his opponent, who was on verge of giving up. At this point he lost all interest in Wendy fully focusing on Dipper.

"How about we change the bet, kid?" Bill asked as Wendy and Stan left due to some tourists arriving. "Change?" Mabel asked. She was excited at prospect of her twin loosing his first kiss, no matter to who and why. Just another summer memory.

"Yes instead of me kissing it'd be you kissing. You can chose where." Dipper narrowed his eyes. There had to be a catch. "And?" human asked, already tense atmosphere got even harder. "And that's it. I'm happy as long as I get my kiss." Bill replied. "Fine..." Dipper agreed feeling that he'll come to regret it somehow.

Just few minutes later Bill won and smiled triumphantly. "So..." Before demon could gloat Dipper quickly gave him a peck on cheek and ran off to hide from everyone. Bill was stuck there wondering what was all the big deal about something like this while Mabel was rolling around laughing and Ford excused himself saying something about planning a renovation.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	4. Day 4

4\. On a date.

* * *

Dippers was fed up with Bill. This guy never shut up, and was following Dippers everywhere like a lost puppy. Not to mention asking about everything. Wasn't he supposed to be all knowing? Dippers sighed looking at Bill who was just following him with wide toothy smile. 'Creepy.' Dippers thought. He didn't even want to know what people around were thinking about them.

Bill might have body year or two physically older than Dipper and Mabel, but he was just too tall. His height was far more typical for fifteen years old, not thirteen.

"Something wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked. Human only glared at him in response. "It's a wonderful day for a date, isn't it." demon asked absolutely confusing his companion.

"We're not on a date." He stated. Bill blinked few times and laughed.

"When we were leaving Shooting Star said that we are going on one. Well, more like asked." Bill said with shrug. "I said that we are, but all honestly I have no idea what that date thing is." he added.

Dippers just groaned in annoyance. He'll have to ask Mabel to stop giving Bill weird ideas, again. Guy was a nuisance even without it. "We're not on a date. It's something couples do." he explained hoping Bill will finally understand. "And aren't you an all knowing?"

"I never really paid attention to this kind of things." Bill confessed "That king of knowledge had no use for me." he added. "What's a couple?"

"Lovers? We're not a..." before Dippers could protest Bill grabbed his hand.

"Let's make it a date then." Bill smiled "So what are humans doing on this 'dates'?"

At that moment Dippers just gave up. "Just spend time together." For while Bill was silent. "That would mean we were gong on dates for whole week already." demon noted.

"No, we are just fixing mess you made." Dippers corrected.

"Then let's make today our first official date. Date date" Bill started to chant attracting more and more attention. "Okay, okay, just shut up." Dippers agreed dragging Bill away from crowded main street. And like this Dipper got his first date stolen by evil dream demon tied to him.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	5. Day 5

5\. Kissing

* * *

Dipper was getting slightly worried. Bill vanished hour or two ago after talking with Mabel. He was almost perfectly sure his dear sister put another weird idea in demons mind. No matter how worried he was he would not look for Bill. Idiot might think he cares about him. All Dipper wanted was for his family and friends to be safe. And he had enough work cleaning after what…

"Pine Tree~?" Bill found himself and was in splendid mood from Dippers point of view.

"What is it Bill?" human asked eyeing demon from behind 3rd journal.

"Shooting Star told me something interesting" blonde hummed smiling widely but for once not showing his pointy teeth. Dipper just raised one eyebrow at this. What could Mabel say to make Bill this happy? "Remember that time last week when we were playing chess? According to your sweet sister kiss you gave me then wasn't a proper one so I did some research..."

Dipper knew where it was going. "No." he refused flatly. "It was a kiss, you never specified what kind of kiss you wanted." he added beginning to regret sitting and letting Bill stand between himself and door. "In that case I'll have to get a proper one myself, right?" demon smiled mischievously and licked his lips.

Young human had chance to only say weak 'huh' before Bills lips clashed with his own in short but still mind blowing kiss. Demons lips were soft and warm on Dippers for short while as kiss lasted. As Bill pulled back Dipper was half tempted to follow him, decided against it, demon was far too full of himself anyway.

"Happy now?" Dipper asked trying to sound as mad as he was.

"In fact I do." Bill smiled.

"Great… Now… Just leave me alone." he demanded hiding behind journal. "No." demon refused and lied on his own bed. "Nap time." Dipper just sighed. He should have expected his life going that way, after getting sealed to Bill… And it was all his own choice.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	6. Day 6

6\. Wearing each others clothes

* * *

One day Dipper woke up to craziest image possible. He wasn't even sure if he has woken up at all. Opening eyes he saw Bills back, but it was not a problem. Demon was wearing his vest and hat.

And was so consumed in watching himself he ignored Dipper who sat up and watched him in disbelieve. For while he thought of demanding return of clothes but neatly folded sweater vest and top hat on Bills bed gave him better idea.

Silently he retrieved items and put them on. Vest was too big and top hat wasn't exactly his style. Putting this aside he stood next to Bill who stopped playing with hat. "You look good in yellow." demon complimented with smile. "And you look stupid in my vest." Dipper bit back. "Give it back."

Demon refused and started digging trough one of Mabels boxes. Despite having her own room now she still kept a lot of things there since attic room was bigger.

After short search and triumphant 'found it' Bill turned around holding red shirt and shorts similar to ones Dipper and black shirt and jeans similar to his own. "No" human just said knowing what Bill wanted. He won't go around dressed like him. No way.

"Come on Pine Tree, it'll be fun." demon gave him clothes and begun changing. Completely ignoring red faced Dipper who, having no actual choice and wondering why he gave up so easily. It had something to do with Bills happy face. But he'd never admit it. Never.

"You look great in yellow Pine Tree." Bill complimented turning around. Dipper just glared at him and went downstairs. It was too early and he was hungry. Not conditions for dealing with Bill. In kitchen Stan laughed at him and laughed harder when Bill walked in. Mabel just smiled, and Ford, he looked like he saw depths of hell in his coffee and was fascinated by them.

"Hello Pines family!" Bill greeted cheerfully "Today I'll be Pine Tree and Pine Tree is me!" he announced. "IS NOT. You just took my hat and refused to return it."

"Just one day, Bill." demon smiled and Dipper just groaned.

"Fine. I'm not in mood for your shenanigans."

"Okay Bill." Dippers was for while silent. Well if it's a game two can play it… "Whatever, kid." he responded trying to imitate Bills voice, and later Mabel admitted he did pretty well as Bill.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	7. Day 7

7\. Cosplaying

* * *

Costume party was Mabels idea, theme as well. Fairy tales? Leaving that aside, Dipper was starting to regret different thing – letting his dear sister choose him a costume. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck with Peter Pan costume wondering what she gave Bill. He could only hope demon wont appear dressed as a fairy or mermaid…

As son as he entered attic bedroom question of Bills costume was answered – Hook. Mabel dressed Bill as a pirate. Long red, opened coat showing white shirt. Red hat with feather attached. Brown pants and boots.

Unwanted, short 'wow' escaped Dipper at sight. "Great, isn't it." Mabel smiled handing Bill belt with a sword. "One last piece."

"Couldn't you dress me as a pirate?" Dipper asked as Bill wasn't saying or doing anything to happy with his costume to pay any attention to his other 'half'.

"Sorry bro, but Bill doesn't necessary shout 'Peter Pan', does he?" his sister countered taking few steps back. "Done." She was visibly happy with her work. "Well I still have to get dressed myself, see you later." And she left, leaving Dipper who was feeling weird at lack of attention from Bill.

"I take it that yo like your costume." Dipper asked.

"You don't like it? Shooting Star said you'll like it." Bill sounded a bit disappointed.

"That's not it… I'm just… surprised." Dipper explained. "But I guess her choice of our costumes makes sense." Now they both smiled.

"Come 'ere, Pine Tree." Bill suddenly dragged shorter into a hug. "Much better, now." he smiled at mirror, Dipper couldn't help but smile with him. "You're such a child, Bill." he confessed.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	8. Day 8

8\. Shopping

* * *

One and only thing worse than being stuck with Bill for whole days – shopping with Mabel and Bill. It was only second day and Dipper was already regretting decision of being 'limiter' to Bill. He wasn't even listening to Mabels excited chatter. Bill was, after all they were out to get him clothes and materials for sweater Mabel promised him.

Dipper knew at the very start that he's there just to carry bags and because of bond connecting him with Bill. And now he was stuck outside shop, looking stupid. "Dipper?" and just his luck. Pacifica Northwest, "Yeah. I'm waiting for Mabel and..."

"Bill." blonde of course knew it and wasn't happy that her best friend, and possibly only real friend was around him."I was looking for you anyway." she said "Here invitations for my birthday party. And, it's a formal event, so..."

"Proper outfits."

"I'll be getting your sister a dress, tell her that I'll take her out for this tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Oh, and Bill is also invited since you can't be too far from him." As she walked away with a short wave Dippers couldn't help but think that it was pretty random on her part. And since when Pacifica wants to interfere with Mabels style? Shrugging it off he went inside to pass message to Mabel and see what Bill looks like now. Not that things could get worse than gruncle Stans old yellow hoodie and black pants Mabel found somewhere…

But seeing Bill now Dipper really had to compliment his sister. Black turtle-neck and skinny jeans along black trainers. Completed with eye patch and Bills golden hair and eye looked so like… Bill. Of course he'd never say Bill looked good, guy was already far to full of himself. "Don't lie, Pine Tree. I know you like it." Bill smiled presenting set of shark sharp teeth. Dipper just muttered something about irritating idiots reading his mind and turned to his sister. She looked to be very happy.

"I just meet Pacifica. She's invited us for her party. Formal outfits required, and Bill is also invited. And she's planning to buy you a dress." Dipper said while Mabel kept looking for something among accessories. "I can dress myself." she complained. Dipper just shrugged. "And tell me if you see any walking canes. I'm sure I've seen them here just about last week." Dipper just rolled his eyes. With suits also being needed it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Today we have a special dedication to aKiss4Luck for being awesome and nice. I really reccomend checking it out.

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	9. Day 9

9\. Hanging out with friends

* * *

It took Dipper week to decide on this matter. And if Mabel hadn't threatened to introduce Bill to everyone herself, Dipper would never do it. He was fine with spending rest of his life away from all possible human beings unrelated to things related to Bill. And everyone already saw Bill hanging out with Dipper…

And thus now he was following Bill who already got location of meeting from his head. Without asking. Gently climbing small hill as Dipper was struggling to not fall down. "You know I could carry you." Bill said stopping for while to wait. Dipper just glared at him. If he did they'd would never get there. Bill got no intention of socialising with 'unimportant meat sacks'

Mabel, as expected was already there cheering as Thompson was dared to eat some bug. "Disgusting." Bill described sight instantly. Dipper was already used to his dislike of eating anything that was living and moving. On other hand everyone looked at them in disbelieve. They weren't expecting Bill. Oh well.

Tambry just shoot a photo while everyone else forgot dare and came to talk with Bill, who with his weird style and 'different' was far more attractive sight than bug eating.

"Bill" demon introduced himself after everyone else was done. For someone who was against it he looked happy. Well he like attention and he got a lot of it now. If not Fords theory on what would happen if they were separate for too long Dipper would just walk away. For some reason he was mad that Bill was ignoring him.

"What's the deal with you and Dipper?" Wendy asked when most of questions were asked and either ignored or answered. "You two were never seen without each other since you appeared."

"We are dating." Bill said proudly. Everyone except for Mabel was surprised. "WERE NOT!" Dipper shouted standing up. It was too late everyone was already completely on board with it. "Don't deny it Pine Tree. We were doing things together. You said that's dating yourself." Dipper just groaned in annoyance. "No matter what I say you'll be still saying it?" he asked to just get bright smile and nod.

Luckily Mabel was there. "How about we'll go play laser tag?" to save her twin brother comments on how he and Bill bicker like old, married couple.

* * *

Dedicated to all new people of aKiss4Luck, Westmarch server.

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	10. Day 10

10\. Animal Ears

* * *

Bill was bored. Pines were boring. Rain was boring. Humans were boring. And were watching stupid Duck-tective reruns. Bill was really bored. And bored Bill was not a good kind of Bill, and now he got a plan.

He was glad he still had some left despite connection with Pine Tree. And said kid was was included in his part, but not as a companion but a target. This was going to be so hilarious. Bill couldn't help but smile. Feeling Dipper glare at him demon just waved him with smile looking above his book. Few seconds later Dippers eyes returned to TV screen. And it was what Bill was waiting for.

When he was sure not even a bit of humans attention was on him Bill raised one hand and quickly cast his spell. With 99.99 percentage of success it was, of course successful. Now he had to wait till Pine Tree or someone else notices.

Shooting Star was first to notice and instantly decided to touch cat ears now twitching on her twins head. Bill barely kept laughter in. "Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked as Bill was rolling in his chair trying not to laugh, ignored but still happy. "I just wanted to touch your ears." Dipper just looked at her and than touched his own head. "BILL!" he screamed and demon started laughing maniacally. "Priceless, just hilarious!" Bill continued laughing loudly attracting Ford and Stan who instantly started fusing over Dipper. "No need to worry. It's temporary." Bill said wiping tears. Dipper continued glaring at him and then noticed piece of paper next to demons leg.

Now it was Dippers turn to laugh. Bill planed it all. "99.9 percent you say?" Bills eyes went wide seeing what was found. "Don't…."

"DO!" Mabel cheered knowing what's going on. And Dipper did. Now Bill to had cat ears, and annoyed scowl on his face. "Not funny Pine Tree. If you want to get rid of those you have to kiss me, that's how spell works." Revenge was sweet, Bill decided seeing how Dippers face shifted between shades of red. "Or wait a day up to two." He said after quick look at spells formula. "It's just a theory..." Bill smiled just to be slapped. But it didn't bother him he had his entertainment and seeing Sixters face was a reward in itself.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	11. Day 11

11\. Watching a movie.

* * *

After few weeks of being tied to Dipper, Bill was starting to enjoy being human. Just sole thought made him shiver. It was supposed to be miserable and terrible experience, but no. Pine Tree had to make it enjoyable.

If he wasn't so busy thinking about it for whole time Bill would notice that Ford was out for night hunting for some monster and Mabel was trying to find Stan a girlfriend. And he'd possibly realise that he was alone with Dipper for a whole night. Well, his little Pine Tree was there to remind him… Bill almost hit a wall thinking this as Dipper just flatly stated that everyone but them was out for night.

And like this they ended up on couch in living room watching some sappy love comedy Mabel left for them much to her twins displeasure. Bill wasn't even paying attention reading some book he found and judging by how often Pine Tree yawned it wasn't even interesting.

Sometime around hour into movie Bill felt Dipper moving closer to him curled into ball under his blanket. AS boy yawned widely Bill wondered when he slept last time. Without crawling into Bills bed thinking demon was sleeping and leaving before Bill officially was awake, it is. Sighing he set book aside.

"If you want to sleep we can turn in for the night, kid." Dipper only shook his head yawning slowly. Bill smiled creepily. "I'm tired." Bill stated standing up and picking Dipper up just to sit lie down with Dipper on his chest. "Just sleep, Pine Tree." Bill said using his magic to turn TV and light off.

In less than a minute Dipper was soundly asleep and Bill was sure of two things.

First, Dipper was now kind of addicted to sleeping with him and has nightmares otherwise, and second Mabel and uncles will have quite a sight if they'll return before either he or Dipper will wake up.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	12. DAy 12 r M

12\. Making out r!M

* * *

After four years of living with Bill, Dipper was used to waking up in tangle of limbs, naked. Yawning he sat up and looked at still sleeping demon. His facial expressions were as always interesting. "Idiot." He muttered seeing happy' grin on his lovers face. "He'll be sleeping on couch for a week." he added trying to stand up.

Needless to say he failed. Quite miserably. Bill would have nice laugh had he been awake. Mighty Dipper pines, vanquisher of monsters, fighting practically everyday with crazy witch barely able to sit up. He'd be fine if not loud, definitely not 'I'm still sleeping grunt hadn't come from demons mouth. Panicking Dipper kissed him. He meant only a short kiss to get Bill back to pleasant dream he had just minutes ago but failed as half awake demon answered him greedily. Dipper knew he should stop but it was… it was Bill, and everything about Bill was just too good to stop like this.

Soft, warm lips and pointy sharp teeth hurting ad pleasing his lips at the same time made him moan softly and Bill, even half awake, used it to push his tongue in to explore well known to him space.

"Bill..." Dipper moaned softly, already out of it with just a kiss.

"Yes?" Bill asked licking his lips. Glare in his golden eyes was well known to Dipper. His body wasn't ready for it.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." demon smirked going in for another deep kiss and Dipper knew that it won't end at just making out. And he was sure Bill will spend more than a week sleeping on a couch.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	13. Day 13

13\. Eating Ice Cream continuation to day 5(kissing)

* * *

When Bill woke up Dipper was gone. He wasn't feeling anything weird so kid must've still be in the Shack. Stretching demon decided he's hungry. Clock told him he only slept for an hour.

In kitchen he found Pine Tree. He was eating ice cream looking at forest covered in thick blanket of rain. "What are you eating, Pine Tree?" Bill asked. He never saw ice cream before, and now he wasn't as all knowing as he was before binding.

"Ice cream." Dipper mumbled. He was still mad at both Bill and Mabel.

For while Bill stood there silently. And then apologised. "I'm sorry, Pine Tree. I should know it was important..." At that moment Bill decided he was terrible at apologising, even knowing Dippers emotions wasn't helping. He just stood there muttering as Dipper watched him slowly eating ice cream.

"It's in the freezer." human said shocking Bill. "Ice cream. It's good for this kind of situations. Mom told me this once" he explained seeing shock on demons face. Bill smiled widely at this and took out whole bucket of vanilla ice cream.

Bill discovered that he liked ice cream, and after proper apology and few brain freezes Dipper forgave him, and even smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	14. Day 14 r M

14\. Boyfriend Shirt

* * *

Dipper woke up with half of bed empty and cold. And he didn't remember banishing Bill to couch. "I'll have to do it..." he muttered with annoyed growl. Not to mention state he was in now. Bruises and bite marks were visible at his whole, pale body.

With yawn and hiss Dipper got up and looked around room looking for his clothes. He instantly gave up seeing mess they made last night. Banning Bill from bed for two weeks was a bad idea. Sighing he just picked up first thing in reach – Bills yellow sweater vest.

He could hear faint sound of some cartoon playing so he just went ahead to living room. Bill was there. Wet hair wearing only random pair of grey sweat pants, that if Dipper remembered correctly weren't even his and thus were a bit short. He was drinking tea. Dipper wanted to practically laugh at sight.

"Who normal drinks tea at 3 in the fucking morning?" he asked walking in. On TV some animated characters were hitting each other with sticks. "And why are you here and not in bed? With me?" he asked sitting on Bills lap.

"Figured that if I'm awake I might as well shower." Bill said "And I must say that with you like this it wasn't that much of bad idea." he added setting his cup aside and letting hands roam his lovers exposed skin.

"Don't try you luck, dorrito." Dipper warned, blush starting to creep up his face. Bill only laughed. "You won't survive another two weeks without me, not after..."

"Fine, fine." Dipper agrees just to save himself hearing it. Even after six years he wasn't used to some things.

"But I must say you look quite delectable like this, Pine Tree." Bill mused kissing Dippers neck. "How about we return to bed. Like now, and continue what we were doing before sleeping?"

"I hate you." Dipper said but stood up and after Bill turned TV off he dragged blonde demon to their room. This night wasn't going to end fast...

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	15. Day 15 r M

15\. Different clothing style. R!M

* * *

Bill had a serious problem – Dipper was mad. Well he still got Mabels gift for such incidents. But after actually opening the box he was starting to rethink his options and priorities. Was it worth his pride? He didn't want Dipper ignoring him for who knows how long. Deciding it was Bill slowly started to change…

Dipper was sitting in living room watching some random horror movie. He ignored Bill not even looking at him. "Umm..." Bill felt stupid. He just wanted to get over with it and run away if possible. "What is it, Cipher?" Dipper was really mad. And still wasn't looking. Gathering his whole courage Bill moved to stand between TV and Dipper whose eyes went wide and thoughts were in chaos on sight of Bill wearing frilly maid dress.

"What the..." human started as Bill was looking at anything but him trying to mutter an apology. Dipper was far too shocked to say anything more of even listen to what Bill was saying. And he had to focus on not thinking about how Bill looked.

"You don't like it?" Bill asked. It was weird for him to be shy and for Dipper it was far too much.

"Yeah. I hate it. We'll have to take it off." human said. Bill already knew what he was in. Dipper entered little shit mode. At least he was no longer mad...

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	16. Day 16

16\. During their morning rituals.

* * *

After six years Dipper could say he was happy with his life. Well, as happy as one can be living with dangerous dream demon tied to wrist. And that particular day he was pretty proud of himself waking up before Bill did, what was rare occurrence since they started living on their own.

Petting Bills blonde hair Dipper started thinking about their life.

Usually demon would be first to wake up and being annoying idiot he was would leave bed to take shower. Dipper would wake up seconds later and join him after expressing his annoyance. After shower he'd make breakfast and Bill would brew them coffee and from there thing could go in two ways. Bill could be still sleepy during tooth brushing or be annoying idiot, again and somehow drag Dipper back to bed for 'some fun'. Dipper preferred first option since it allowed some work to be done. But other was good too…

He almost wanted to laugh at their routine sometimes. "What's so funny, Pine Tree?" Bill asked stretching. "We are." Dipper smiled and kissed him.

"Do we have to get up?" blonde asked and kissed back. Dipper said nothing, just pushed him down and continued with kisses.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	17. Day 17

17\. Spooning

* * *

Bill was perfectly sure Pine Tree was suffering some sort of side effect of their connection and couldn't sleep due to nightmares related to this. And he was just as sure kid was… okay he just knew this. But fact stands that Dipper was sneaking into his bed and somehow was sleeping peacefully to run away next morning.

And with simple plan in mind Bill was now waiting for Dipper to fall asleep. At this point it was kind of endurance match more than simple waiting. And that Bill could do really well. Observing Dipper with one eye while pretending to read Bill smiled slightly noticing little nods and wide yawns. And as he thought seconds later Dipper set his journal aside and turned light off. Doing same on his side Bill waited few seconds.

He didn't expect Dipper to just stand up and walk to his bed. 'Seeing' it Bill opened one golden eye "Hello there, it's been some time. Wasn't it, Pine Tree."

Dipper shrieked and turned around apologising for nothing. "No, no, no." Bill smiled. That was slowly getting interesting. "If you want to share, I'll share." he said dragging Dipper down to bed. "Now, let's just sleep. You won't out 'not sleep' me." Bill declared. Dipper tried everything he could to get out of iron grip demon had on him but eventually gave up and lied next to Bill. "Don't try anything funny." he warned, Bill only hummed one arm sneaking around Dippers waist. "Just sleep Pine Tree." he said.

In few minutes Dipper was soundly sleeping with Bill snuggled to his back.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	18. Day 18

18\. Doing Something Together

* * *

Pacificas birthday was slowly coming closer, and Mabel was stressed with her boys being perfect. To point of demanding them to dance waltz. Dipper instantly refused and left, but Bill was excited. And he didn't understand why Pine Tree wasn't, to point of asking Shooting Star about it.

"He doesn't know how to dance." this answer made Bill even more excited. "Leave it to me Shooting Star." he said with smile, "And get me some music, suitable for slow dancing." he ordered and ran off to find Dipper.

Who, needless to say wasn't all that keen to participate in Bills dancing classes. "It's for Shooting Star." Bill tried convincing already dragging human behind Shack, "She is so desperate to make her friends birthday perfect and it won't be if we won't dance." Bill reasoned. Before Dipper could come up with an excuse Bill started music and got them in stance.

Despite what Dipper wanted to think Bill was good and patient teacher and in just a week they mastered waltz and Mabel was quite proud and happy.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	19. Day 19

19\. In formal wear.

* * *

Dipper never liked suits, dressing up in general more like. Not to mention his hair. Why would Mabel show his forehead off. Deciding he won't look any better he went downstairs where Mabel was finishing fixing Bill.

Dipper hated it but hat to admit one thing. Suits looked great on Bill. And so did, for once not messy but elegantly combed up hair. Style similar to Dippers but much better looking. He almost felt under dressed looking at Bill al elegant and proper. It was almost impossible to recognise usual Bill now.

"You two wait here while I'm changing." Mabel said and ran upstairs.

Dipper felt awkward with Bills eye fixated on him running up and down. Judging. "You look great, Pine Tree." Whole illusion of proper look was gone as soon as Bill started talking. "Don't roll your eye, I'm saying only truth. I'll have to keep my eye on you. Wouldn't want someone snatching you away." he laughed. "Just shut up." Dipper said looking at clock. Still half hour left. He hoped Mabel would be ready soon...

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	20. Day 20

20\. Dancing

* * *

Pacificas party was an obvious overshoot. Bill wasn't leaving Dipper even for a second and Mabel was non stop dragged around by The birthday girl.

Hour or two after their arrival Bill done most embarrassing thing he could – asked Dipper to dance with him, but not just as casual as talking about weather, no he had to bow and kiss his hand. And Dipper accepted it only to calm down crowd of 'awwing' girls.

Being led to dance floor with all those eyes on them was both embarrassing and nice… not to mention that most of those girls was almost green from jealousy. But there was no wondering about it. They didn't know Bills personality, for them he was just really handsome guy.

As they started dancing Dippers whole focus went to not mixing steps. "Why are they all looking at us? It's not our party?" Bill wondered effortlessly leading their dance.

"No idea." Dipper lied, who cared that Bill will notice.

"It's not nice to lie, Pine Tree. And I'm happy you like my suit." Demon smiled widely, Dipper was sure he heard someone swoon.

"Just shut up." He cut and ignored Bill for rest of their dance. And three next ones.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	21. Day 21

21\. Cooking

* * *

Six years of being a meat sack Bill learned few things. Like that he hated cooking, but there were occasions he would overlook such disagreements and… 'try' cooking. Occasions like six year anniversary Shooting Star was bothering him about for last three weeks.

And on this special occasion Bill decided to spoil his little Pine Tree. And Shooting Star will leave him as well so… bonus. And… Just thought was bringing wide toothy grin to his face that instantly was replaced by frown. He was turning into a real meat bag...

His 'spoiling' plan had few steps. First was breakfast. At same time it was possibly hardest since his lover was always cooking he knew nothing about it. He could barely brew coffee.

As expected it was a disaster. Only good thing he made was coffee… He just hoped he'll clean it before Dipper wakes up…

"I hope you aren't going to feed me this." human in subject said from his spot by breakfast bar.

Bill almost jumped out of his body. "Don't scare me like this, Pine Tree. And of course not, it was… a test. Yes. A test..." Before he could finish Dipper stood up and walked to him.

"It's okay. I don't mind cooking." he said hugging panicked blonde. "You just make me coffee, you know I love it."

"But… I'm such a meat sack… And it's all your fault." Bill complained "I hate it. And you… And Shooting..."

"I know what my sister said, and I say I want to celebrate in different way." Bill just nodded kissing his lover and forgetting about fifteen steps of plan.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	22. Day 22

22\. In a battle

* * *

Dipper was regretting introducing Bill to everyone. Demon was far too enthusiastic about laser tag after getting brief explanation from Robby. It couldn't end well, and Mabel didn't care. So he just went along and hoped it'll be okay.

On their way they decided on two man/ woman, teams. Dipper was with Bill who didn't want anyone else. Mabel picked Wendy and so on.

Inside Bill started complaining but when they finally got to shoot his creepy smile replaced unhappy frown and he went totally berserk making Dipper defend them both.

Half hour later they won. All thanks to Bills berserker mode. Everyone was in awe and Dipper was dead tired after protecting Bills ass.

"You okay, Pine Tree. We've won, we're celebrating." Demon decided. Dipper just rolled his eyes "I'll celebrate by sleeping." he decide. Bill thought for while. "I'll do it too. This meat sack is getting heavy." he decided and picked Dippers up and after saying goodbyes trough loud protests walked away to Shack.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	23. Day 23

23\. Arguing

* * *

Bill was pissed. Two years, two, and Ford still took him for danger? Well, that wasn't his problem. What Bill was mad about was set up date Dipper should be back from already. Hour ago. He knew it was stupid, but still. Pine Tree agreed to go, 'just to be nice' but something inside Bill was boiling when he watched Dipper and that girl – Alice or whatever talk and smile earlier. And it hurt, a lot.

Feeling familiar pang in his mind Bill didn't even move from his bed. And why was everyone so excited about it? Pine Tree was already taken. For two years. Why can't Ford understand that Dipper was Bills possession now? Thank to him, Bill would say it to his face if he cared. But he didn't.

"Bill?" Dipper walked in. Still in his suit and all elegant. Bill ignored him focusing on his book. "Come on, talk to me." human sat next to him. Demon stayed silent. "Are you mad?" What a stupid question. And here he was thinking his little… his… What was Pine Tree to him? "No" Bill said. Dipper just hugged him "I'm sorry, for whatever I done."

"It wasn't you." Bill said slowly and closed his book. "I'm tired, of all this meat baggy feelings. I'm not sure what to think about myself sometimes. And today… I… I know I might not be… You should have… Just forget." Bill was lost for words.

"Are yo mad about this thing? There's no need..."

" **ReALly? HoW loNg iT Is TiLl yOu will wANt a TO mAKe litTLe mEAt bAGs?** " Bill was shouting at that point **"HoW?! ANd wHaT aM I tO Do tHEn?"** he continued feeling tears coming up.

"I won't. This whole date..."

" **YoU WiLl, You'RE StIlL a MeaT bAg!** " Bill shouted and ran off. After minute of shock Dipper ran after him shooting Ford glare on his way out.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	24. Day 24

24\. Making up afterwards

* * *

Dipper wanted to punch himself. But that could wait till he finds Bill.

Finding him wasn't hard, following trail of trampled flowers and bushes was enough. "Bill?" Demon was sitting in very familiar for Dipper spot – place where he found journal two years ago.

" **Go AwaY."** Bill sobbed. **"I'lL jUSt WaiT hERe fOR mY MeaT SaCk to RoT."** he continued not even looking. Dipper ignored him and just sat next to him on fell down log. "I came to apologise" he said hesitantly hugging blonde.

Bill just glared at him, golden eyes red from tears. Dipper felt his heart shrink at sight. Bill should be annoying ass hole with far too much confidence. "I won't leave you for some random girl Uncle Ford dug up somewhere." Dipper explained searching his pocked for tissues. "I doubt there is anyone even half as 'Bill' as you, so chance of me loosing interest in you doesn't even exist."

Demon only stared at him for second and then flood of emotions came. Dipper couldn't even separate or recognise them but he knew he messed up. "I know. I should've stayed and cuddled with you." Dipper admitted. Bill just rolled his eyes and kissed him. **"MiNE"** he said when they broke for air.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	25. Day 25

25\. Gazing into each others eyes.

* * *

One rainy day Mabel proposed "Let's do a staring contest." Bill instantly got psyched up and Dipper just rolled his eyes but played with them.

If it was anyone else Mabel would probably sulk in corner after instant loose and two minutes of staring into two golden orbs of nothingness – Dipper suspected that Bill feel asleep with his eyes open but said nothing, but grand finale was something she needed to see.

Bill and Dipper took their places after few minutes of rest, drink and visiting necessary places 'fight' started. Unknown to slowly growing number of spectators both sides were bombarding other with wide array of feeling using fact that it was stronger with eye contact. And reaching some kind of understanding of each other it wasn't all that easy for either.

Dipper was certain he could stare at Bills golden eyes for days, but kept that thought to himself. At his end demon had no boundaries in sending rather romantic thoughts to Dipper who was slowly starting to blush but his eyes stayed open.

Around third Bill was slowly getting tired of it and started sending rather weird feeling to Dipper, thoughts that made him even more dedicated to win. Finally when fourth minute hit he decided it is enough. With one fast, fluent movement his lips connected with Dippers' for short while. "It's boring, you win Pine Tree." demon said sitting back in his chair.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	26. Day 26

26\. Getting Married

* * *

Dipper was nervous. No it wasn't his first date… **"YoU'll rEGreT iT, PiNe TrEE!"** Bill shouted from orb Ford kept him in. **"I'm TeLLing YoU. And I'll JuST LauGH."** demon ended and laughed loudly.

"I already made a decision." Dipper said with determination.

 **"YoU woN't LiKE iT. I gUaRAntee It."**

"Silence, demon." Ford came in. "I'm finished. Are you sure you want to do it?" he asked Dipper who just nodded afraid he'd vomit. Bill just huffed glaring at man from his orb. **"WeLL PiNE TrEE, We'LL be suCH a HaPPy coUPlE. AnD It'S rEaLLY niCE oF yoU. ThIS whoLE saCRifiCing Of YouR owN happIneSS So WoRlD cAn BE saFE!"**

It was just three of them giving it even more private marriage like feeling sending shivers down Dippers spine when Bill said it. Fords machine and circles painted on floor weren't helping. It was like one of those creepy weddings from that TV show he was watching with Mabel week ago.

 **"WeLL, wELL, WeLl. Sixter, I must say iT's aLMosT PeRfeCT. PinE TreE, We'LL BE luCVky if we'LL SuRViVe IT WitH jUST SomE UncoMfoRTable Side EffeCTs."** Bill rabled as ford set him in one of two biggest circles.

Dipper silently took his spot in other and they started. H tried not looking at Bills new body in a bit smaller circle connected to one orb with demon in was in. **"I'm suRPriSEd you'RE aCTUAlly using iT. IF I wAS sUre I'd MakE it LOOk moRe liKe ReD."** Bill noted casually just to be ignored as Ford started chanting from his book.

Rest of ritual was blur for both Dipper and Bill but after waking up they both knew it was done and first thing Bill said to Dipper was: "He messed up a little."

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	27. Day 27

27\. On one of their birthdays

* * *

"What..." As Dipper was looking at blonde in front of him his beloved twin sister barged in screaming "Birthday Party!" both Stans followed her and were watching Bill cautiously. "Congratulations Sixter. We survived." Bill cheered without a bit of enthusiasm.

"Of course. I wouldn't..." Ford started but Bill stopped him with loud laughter. "But at the same time you failed. But I won't say more." blonde said smiling wide sharp toothed grin. Hearing him Ford turned around and left without word.

"Did someone say something about party?" Bill asked. Just then Dipper noticed what was wrong. Explaining this connection Ford said nothing about sharing emotions… "I always knew you're smart, **PiNE TreE**." Bill smiled widely 'Don't tell anyone.' he send thought and started demanding cake Mabel apparently made when they were sleeping. For some reason Dipper agreed with Bill. Uncle Ford did enough, now Bill was his responsibility. But now, the party.

One yellow candle on triangle shaped cake intrigued Bill who when Mabel explained it thought whole five minutes on his wish to just smile and send it to Dipper who blushed understanding what demon wanted. Him.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	28. Day 28

28\. Doing something ridiculous r!M

* * *

Dipper never thought he'd ever watch Bill fight crazy witch, along his younger self with Ford locked in magical blue bubble complaining.

"...And I can't even sleep without him." Younger him seemed to understand. At lest wasn't freaking as as he thought he would. "And each time I make him sleep on couch… I can't last even one night without him."

"It's fine. At least he's not plotting world destruction." Younger him noted awkwardly. "It's pretty cool. And there have to be at least one good thing about it."

"Well, we can flood each other with embarrassing memories and share feelings. That makes communication easier. But HE" here he pointed Ford still floating on his ball, "Never said it'd happen."

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at Ford in shock. "Bill, how much longer do you plan showing off? Just get over with it. I'm getting horny." Dipper shouted at blonde man avoiding continuous swings of axe.

" **I mIGht nEEd a HAnd or tWO."** Demon smiled, Dipper sighed and stood up. "He should be out in hour or half. Was nice to meet you two."

"But you said nothing about me." Mabel whined.

"Hmm. One thing, Mabel Northwest-Pines, you're the best sister." he smiled and dragged axe-girl to portal Bill opened in meantime.

Once they were gone Mabel nodded. "Mom and Dad have to be overjoyed. You with demon and I with Pacifica." she smiled at her twin who still was processing 'I'm horny' part.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	29. Day 29

29\. Doing something sweet.

* * *

Bill was slightly shocked when Dipper came to their room and just snuggled to him without a single word. There was only one thing that could get him in this mood. "What have he done now?" Demon asked petting his humans head.

"Me to go on another date wit HER. Can't he understand that she tried to cut off my arm? That I'm happy? He's behaving like this whole thing with us being tied together was your idea, not his." Bill was just sitting there holding Dipper who continued rambling on about how ignorant Stanford was.

"I know, Pine Tree." and "It's okay." was all Bill said for whole half hour. On moments like this it was best to let Dipper say what he wanted and cuddle as long as he wanted. "You were right calling him idiot. First he messes up and then pushes that mistake on others. It's so dumb."

"It's Ford. He was always like this. Thinking he knows everything but in reality knows nothing. He'll get over it. Want some ice cream?" Bill decided it's enough of uncharacteristic for both of them snuggles without any involvement of nightmares. Dipper just nodded like if he was twelve not fourteen. "I'll be back in a second." Bill was always on for ice cream.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


	30. Day 30 r M

30\. Doing something hot. R!E

* * *

Usually Bill was enough to keep nightmares away from Dipper but it was not always the case. On those rare occasions things could go two ways, they would either cuddle or… just have sex. Bill would never be one to start then, but there was no possibility of him saying no to Dippers' empty, scared eyes shining at him in darkness of their room.

" _Bill..."_ came gaspy moan from beneath him. "What is it, Pine Tree?" Bill smiled purposely stopping his hand. "Stop teasing." human asked hiding his face behind hands.

"I might, but first I'd have to see your face." blonde smiled leaving trail of kisses along his neck. "And what then?" he asked finally seeing blushing face.

" _Please..."_ Dipper moaned.

"Not what I asked for~" Bill smiled. Dipper gave him as annoyed glare as he could in his hazed state. _"Bill~"_ he whined as demon moved his lips down to his chest. "Please… F… Just..." at this moment he gave up speaking and just moaned as Bill kissed his nipple, and send trail of hazy thoughts to Bill who smiled and bit down lightly getting even louder moan as reward. **"As yOU WiSH~"** and as he said he did...

* * *

I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
